This is a nationalization of PCT/SI00/00010, filed Apr. 25, 2000, and published in English.
The invention relates to a hinge arm mounting comprising a match member for engaging a hinge arm and creating a disassembling connection with the latter and a fastening member for mating said match member, with their position in relation to each other being adjustable in a direction transversely to a main axis of said hinge arm so that said hinge arm is indirectly fastened to a furniture wall member, and with said fastening member being placed onto said match member and an eccentric disk member for adjusting the position of said match member in relation to said fastening member in the direction transversely to said main axis of the hinge arm being arranged centrally.
A hinge arm mounting of the kind set forth above is known from DT 25 42 462 A1. However, said mounting is disadvantageous in that its supporting area of both a fastening member and a match member provides merely an unsatisfactory stability of an applied hinge.
In contrast with the relevant hinge arm mounting mentioned above, a hinge arm mounting of EP 0 790 378 A1 not relating to the mountings of the kind set forth above provides a satisfactory stability of an applied hinge.
It is now an object of this invention to combine advantageous features provided by a central arrangement of an eccentric disk member and the satisfactory stability provided by a hinge arm mounting of the respective technological background.
Proceeding from a hinge arm mounting as defined above in the introduction, the object of the invention is achieved by placing said fastening member crosswise to said match member so that the former is superimposed on the latter merely in a longitudinal middle section of said match member, and said centrally arranged eccentric disk member practically in the point of intersection of said two members.
Actually, the match member is U-shaped and the fastening member is xcexa9-shaped in their respective cross-sections. No holes (openings, recesses) exist in the leg sections of either the fastening member or the match member, which essentially contributes to the stability of the hinge arm mounting.
In order to guide the match member against the fastening member when adjusting the position of the match member in relation to the fastening member in a direction transversely to said main axis of the hinge arm, the match member provides an abutment engaged by a free edge of a top plate of the fastening member, and a slot engaged by an overhang of said top plate of the fastening member.
Since said eccentric disk member resides essentially in the middle between said abutment and slot of the match member, the mutual guiding of the two mating members is actually a xe2x80x9cnarrow-gaugexe2x80x9d guiding which excludes any canting.
Finally, in order to adjust the position of the match member in relation to the fastening member in a direction transversely to the hinge arm, said eccentric disk member provides a rotary head arranged over said top plate of the fastening member, a pivot section coaxial with said rotary head and arranged in a round-section bearing hole of said top plate of the fastening member, a disk eccentrically connected to said pivot section, the diameter of said disk being equal to the nominal width of an oblong hole of the match member, said oblong hole engaging said disk, and a terminal disk connected to said eccentrically mounted disk and arranged immediately below the inner surface of a top plate of said longitudinal middle section of match member.
An arrangement of the kind set forth above guarantees the provision of an installing length between said rotary head and the terminal disk of said eccentric disk member, whereat said installing length can be defined and repeated so that the intensity of the mating of the fastening member and of the match member can be determined in advance.